Agora, Eternamente
by kagekidan
Summary: Redenção, inquietude. Debaixo do chuveiro, Tomoyo pensa sobre seu amor, e se tudo realmente vale a pena. Out of character YURI Sakura x Tomoyo.


**Agora, eternamente.**

O Sol anunciava sua chegada inundando o quarto com a luz do dia. Tomoyo quase não conseguia abrir os olhos. Deitada de forma desajeitada sobre a cama, puxou o lençol e se escondeu sobre o tecido azul. Queria se esconder do Sol, da luz, e de suas memórias – teria sido fraca por não resistir ao amor que sentia por Sakura? Agora já era tarde. Lamentações na cama da amiga não levariam a nada.

Levantou-se delicadamente, ainda era uma dama afinal. Dezesseis anos, uma verdadeira donzela. "Talvez não", soltou um sorrisinho e foi se banhar. Correr era inútil, então a única alternativa era tentar aceitar algo debaixo de uma água quente do chuveiro.

_Segure minha mão...não solte-a por nada..._

A água quente escorria por seu corpo esbelto. No meio do vapor, cenas da noite passada surgiam na mente de Tomoyo.

_Aperte bem minha mão... me segure com força...o tempo é infinito, eu sou te infinito, meu universo..._

Tomoyo sentia um forte aperto no peito ao lembrar de suas palavras. Afinal, o que era isso que sentia toda vez que lembrava de Sakura? Lembrava de suas palavras...o toque macio de sua mão...o cheiro de sua pele...

_Nossas almas se unirão em uma só, Tomoyo – susurrava Sakura em seu ouvido – agora e para sempre, em uma fração de um segundo, eu serei teu universo, serei sua como você será minha. Pegue a minha mão – estou aqui ao seu alcance._

Ah, era sempre tão bom estar ao lado dela. Por um momento, Tomoyo sentia o eterno, duas vidas. Mas do que valia a pena estar ao lado dela, se todo o resto se perdia? Arrependimento, dor, o fim da união! Podia sentir as coisas boas se dispersando ao pensar no depois.

_Não pense em mais nada...olhe para mim, aqui e agora...a nossa união é a nossa energia, a vida maior que eu e você..._

Ah, mas Tomoyo achava tão bom estar com Sakura. A boa moça que era, rica donzela, se perdia para o infinito quando se jogava nos braços de seu amor. Entendia que aquilo que sentia por Sakura era maior, infinitamente maior, inexplicavelmente maior!

_O Seu cheiro...o seu perfume..._

Mas o depois... o aperto no peito indicava a dor que sentia, sabia que Sakura não podia ser sua!

Todos sabiam que Sakura amava Shaoran, ou pelo menos todos tinham a certeza baseada em um boato. Desde de que se conheceram, Sakura e Shaoran se tornaram tão inseparáveis quanto Sakura e Tomoyo. Deixavam evidente que se gostavam de verdade, e se tornaram um lindo casal público.

E assim, foram crescendo. Lutando pelas cartas clow, chorando, sorrindo – talvez juntos agüentassem qualquer coisa!

E um dia, cresceram. E o amor nasceu.

Se já eram um casal público na pré-adolescência, já podiam marcar o noivado naquela altura. Do catorze aos quinze anos, viveram felizes como namorados. Os olhos de Shaoran brilhavam quando encontravam os de Sakura, que retribuía sua felicidade sempre com aquele famoso sorriso.

Mas um dia, Tomoyo começou a brilhar seus olhos quando via Sakura. Começou a vê-la de outro jeito – nunca tinha reparado como a amiga era bonita!

E assim, cada vez mais, Sakura andava com Shaoran, e Tomoyo andava com Sakura na mente , em um ponto que seus olhos brilhavam ao pensar no seu doce amor.

Então, houve uma noite.

Não como uma noite qualquer, no parque, no cúmulo do amor de Tomoyo por Sakura. Soltou aquela saborosa explosão pra amiga. Se declarou, disse "eu te amo". E passou a sua primeira e mais feliz noite de amor com Sakura.

Depois de algum tempo, Tomoyo fugiu. O que havia acontecido, afinal? A cena das duas na cama não saía da sua cabeça, assim como as milhões de dúvidas que a moça gerou.

Tomoyo chorou. Lembrou que Sakura amava Shaoran, lembrou que os dois eram felizes, lembrou que havia passado a noite mais romântica de sua vida com Sakura! "eu te amo mais que tudo, desde sempre", disse Sakura. "Mentirosa, falsa, que brinca com meus sentimentos...", chorava e chorava Tomoyo.

Dias se passaram.

Sakura e Shaoran continuavam felizes, tomando sorvetes no parque. E à noite, quando foi conversar com Sakura, a moça lhe disse eu te amo - e novamente não resistiram.

A vida se seguiu por muitos meses, levada pela correnteza, forte e sensível. Como uma bola de nevem, os sentimentos apenas aumentavam.

E, uma noite, Shaoran pediu Sakura em noivado, declarando seu amor profundo e eterno. E ao procurar por sua amada em casa, Tomoyo apenas enxerga duas silhuetas pela cortina acinzentada – Sakura amava Shaoran na noite de luar que marcava o início do verão.

Segunda-feira;

Terça-feira;

Quarta-feira;

Quinta-feira. Tomoyo estava vendo tv quando a campainha toca. Era Sakura no portão.

"Precisamos conversar", disse Sakura naquela noite.

No quarto de Tomoyo, discutiram:

-No quero mais te ver! Preciso que saia da minha vida, agora e para sempre. Porque faz isso comigo, porque me ama numa noite , dizendo estar sendo sincera, me iludindo...?

-Tomoyo, eu...

-VOCÊ VAI CASAR COM SHAORAN! Do que adianta vir aqui roubar um pouco do meu amor, para depois joga-lo na cama com Shaoran?...eu sou uma idiota mesmo...insensível...

-Tomoyo...

-Insensível...

Delicadamente, Sakura toca a cintura da amiga, fazendo Tomoyo arrepiar. O simples respirar perto de Sakura faz Tomoyo morrer de calor. Sabia que estava errado, sabia que não podia, sabia, sabia, jurava que sabia...

"Eu te amo...prometo que tudo mudará...fiquei pensando...me dê um tempo para pensar sobre tudo...", susurrou Sakura no ouvido da outra.

E, por toda noite, seguiram-se as palavras bonitas de Sakura. Explodindo de amor, se perderam num misto de toques e gemidos durante a noite toda.

"Minha última noite...a melhor...", pensou Tomoyo, antes de virar para o lado de dormir nos braços de Sakura.

A água do chuveiro caía mais forte do que nunca sobre a cabeça da moça.

A porta se abre.

No pequeno e branco banheiro, Sakura Kinomoto, dezesseis anos, aparece com um avental rosa, pronta para anunciar o café da manhã. Mas fica imobilizada. Por uns segundos, contenta-se a fitar o corpo lindo de Tomoyo, nu, sendo banhado pelas águas quentes.

Tomoyo também fica paralisada. Pensou em tampar seu corpo com uma toalha, mas não podia, não _queria. _

-Porque me usa?

-Tomoyo, os pratos já...

-Porque insiste em brincar com meus sentimentos?

-Tomoyo, eu ligeui pro Shaoran. Ele está vindo pra cá.

Sakura falava mais séria do que nunca Tomoyo havia visto antes.

-Parde brincar comigo! Eu...

-Sim, eu te usei.

Tomoyo gela. Fecha a água do chuveiro. Uma lágrima escorre pela bochecha de Sakura.

-Sim, eu fiquei com medo de nossa relação. Toda noite que passava com você, chorava por lembrar de Shaoran. Me sintia tão feliz com ele, adorava nossos momentos. Mas eu te amo, Tomoyo. Me sentia uma ordinária, enganei Shaoran. Tudo que fiz com ele , era você que estava na minha cabeça. Na rua, nas lojas, no cinema, na cama – percebe?

-Sakura...promete contar para todos?

Dim-don.

- Shaoran deve ter chegado. Vá se trocar, que eu preciso falar pra ele com você do lado e...

Antes de deixar Sakura se virar por completo, Tomoyo puxa o braço da amiga e lhe taca um beijo, úmido e sincero.

"Não sei o que virá no futuro. Mas, agora a nossa jornada vai se iniciar. Talvez eu esteja iludida mais uma vez. Talvez, Sakura esteja brincando com meus sentimentos, e me manipulando. Mas se isso é um sonho, não quero acordar. Quero ficar assim, nua, íntegra – jogada para sempre nos braços do amor".

Tomoyo solta um sorrisinho malandro, e vai se trocar no quarto, feliz.

**Fim.**

**N/S **

**Não tenho pode algum sobre o nome Clamp, e suas respectivas obra e personagens.**

**ESPERO POR REVIEWS! D**


End file.
